Episode 9464 (23rd May 2018)
Plot Michelle tells Ali she can’t take him for his interview as Ryan has rung up from the airport where he is drunk after getting in with a group of lads on the flight from Ibiza. The Judge sentences David to eighteen months in prison, but suspended for two years, and one hundred hours community service. He is relieved. Josh still won’t tell Alya what he and Shona were arguing over, even she says she suspects he is having an affair. Fiz orders Tyrone to keep the children away from Abi not snog her in future. Tyrone is dumbfounded. As a smiling Faye watches on, Eileen tells Leanne that she has a stalker and the police have advised her to keep a diary. Zeedan packs to move to London. Yasmeen is bitterly upset about his impending departure. Michelle brings a paralytic Ryan home where he meets Robert but quickly has to be put to bed to sleep it off. The Platts and Gary celebrate the outcome of the court case. Sarah thanks Gary for speaking up for David and tells him she's okay with him supporting Nicola. Max is off with David and he apologises to him. David offers his sincere thanks to Gary. Shona warns Alya that her boyfriend is not who she thinks he is. Sarah donates some baby clothes to Nicola and offers her baby-sitting support. David hears about Dec. Shona tells him he should go to the police as Josh could strike again with someone else but David tells her he doesn't have it in him. Ryan surfaces as Robert gets an email from his best man cancelling his stag do. Ryan offers to organise the event himself. Yasmeen pours out her worries about Zeedan to Geoff who tells her she's being too harsh on him for moving. Hope tells a shocked Tyrone that she knows Abi is a heroin addict. Michelle is worried when Ali won't return her calls and pours out her troubles to Steve. Robert is jealous when he sees them together. Gary is pleased to see Sarah and Nicola getting on. When Nicola shows him her message from her friend in Abergele, Gary is worried about the coincidence as Eileen told him what the police said about Phelan but he keeps his concerns to himself. Zeedan says his goodbyes to friends and family, telling Leanne how much she's meant to him. Josh is shocked to see David walking free. Yasmeen stops Zeedan's taxi and apologises to him for being selfish and thoughtless, wishing him all the best. He leaves Weatherfield. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Prosecution Barrister - Annabel Entress *Judge - Richard Huw Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Crown Court - Courtroom Notes *First appearance of Ryan Connor since 2nd October 2013 and first appearance of Ryan Prescott in the role. *Final appearance of Qasim Akhtar as Zeedan Nazir. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David receives news of his sentence; Alya wonders what is going on between Josh and Shona; and Eileen confides in Leanne how she is been terrorised by a stalker. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,900,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes